User talk:Salubri
Re: Help How about "The Death and the Strawberry", which was both the name of the first chapter and the first volume, as overall name. Alternatively, we can call it "Prelude to Invasion" - since everything else is something-something Invasion (White Invasion, Ryoukai Invasion, Arrancar Invasion etc). No wait! I have good one "The Death Trilogy Overture"! That was the title of volume 6 and since overture means "an introduction or prelude", it fits perfectly what the Agent of the Shinigami Arc was, the prelude to the rest of Bleach. Well that's what I got. Let me know if none of these are any good. 03:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics and Gifs I am not sure which shots you were referring to, but below are some of the shots I liked. I also included one from episode 223 that shows both Soifon and Omaeda just as they are able to face off against Baraggan. I'll get to the Starrk cero thing as soon as I can. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:37, June 15, 2010 (UTC) SoifonVsBaraggan03.jpg SoifonVsBaraggan02.jpg SoifonVsBaraggan01.jpg Soifon_&_Marechiyo_Ōmaeda_vs._Baraggan_Luisenbarn.jpg Hitsugaya's Grandmother I've deleted a page someone made about Hitsugaya's grandmother. Similarly to how you view an article about Tosen's friend, I'm not sure if we should consider this as an article, so I deleted it. I think we should probably do it only if there can be enough info about her (much like we considered for Tosen's friend's article), but from what was on the article before deleting it... it just didn't have enough to be called an article. Anyway, if you or another administrator restores it, let me know. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Contest I'm pretty sure you got the message too, but if you did not, this is what the core Wiki messaged me: *"Would you love to have more publicity for your wiki? Well, now is your chance to get on Wikia's mainpage! All you have to do is tell us why your wiki is great here. Be sure to include how you use the latest Wikia features, what makes your wiki unique and why your community is one of the best!" I'm wondering if we should try out for this. I mean, I admit it may seem a bit unusually kinky, but I've seen some of the other wikis. Some are as well organized as we are or more, while a lot of them are a joke to even be called wikis. You yourself did a lot of work to get the wiki running smoothly and efficiently. Anyway, yeah. It was just a thought. If you don't care one way or another, then that's cool. I was just wondering if we should consider this contest they're running. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, in case you didn't get the message (it seems it only appears on my own Talk Page, so I'm guessing only you can see it on your own page), the contest is located here, and the features they said they are looking for in terms of the "latest features" is here. I'm not entirely sure about this slideshow thing, but I don't think it's complete necessity to win, especially since we don't have a system that would suit it here (other than individual user pages). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Userbox But the Aizen userbox was my creation, for my userpage, it was not meant for anyone else just like Tinni's Gin box--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I did not know that. Sorry then, I had always assumed hers were made in the same way as mine--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Interjection Sorry, I only used you as a past example as someone who could get a bit rude at times. I think you have gotten much better at that but I hope you do notice that tinni can get very mean to users sometimes which I dont think is right--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) It's not the hide template It's not the hide template, it's the show/hide button that's disappeared from everything. Including the collapsible tables we have like the volumes table. Which would indicate to me that something is wrong with the code that control the class functions. So I would look at that, because there isn't anything wrong with the hide template as such. It's just that the command that is suppose to made the show/hide button appear, isn't working. Sorry I can't be of more help. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Well the button seems to be linked to the class="toccolours collapsible collapsed" for the tables and class="NavHead" (or it might be class="NavContent") for the hide template. I am thinking, both those classes reference another class that controls the hide/show button. I would identify the button class and go from there. Basically, my best guess is that something has gone wrong with the hide/show button class that's embedded in both the above mentioned classes. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) If that is the case, maybe this is something to raise with wikia central. From what I can tell by looking at the help pages, those class codes should be standard and provided by wikia central. So if there is a problem, it might be on their end. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai & Byakuya Kuchiki Hi. I've seen the new The Death Trilogy Overture: Death & The Strawberry page. Just wanted to remind you that there already is a written article about Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai & Byakuya Kuchiki, while in The Death Trilogy Overture: Death & The Strawberry the battle was named Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki & Renji Abarai. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 10:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Heat the Soul 7 I know we wanted to consider this closed for now, but a user recommended that we recreate the Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 page, suggesting that the page stays locked to us administrators until the game is released. I'm thinking this is not a bad idea, since part of the problem regarding games-in-development were characters that were speculated and not confirmed to appear. But if the page stays under administrator protection, we could have that much control over what the article contains. Since I keep an eye on some of the video games on the site anyway, I think I can keep the article maintained, assuming you approve of this idea. What do you think? Should we create the article and keep it locked for us administrators, or should we just wait until the game comes out like we originally set up? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can keep the page updated, and any new information that is pointed out seems to appear on the forums, so it'll be simple enough to maintain. In the meanwhile, I think I might propose some new rules regarding some video games in the future (due to some speculations regarding games-in-development, which was bad since before either one of us were administrators), but I'll get back to you on that. I'll run them by both you and Yyp once I finish them. Does that seem good to you? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You don't seem to understand the issue. I find the level of detail very impressive and think that wikis should strive to have as much information as possible. I am not saying to get rid of it. What I think should happen is that the story arc sections of the character pages should be condensed and the balls to the wall descriptions should be moved to episode pages and/or story arc pages. I mean, it takes longer to read a fight section of a story arc section of a character article on this wiki than it would to actually watch the fight in the anime (slight exaggeration alert), and that is not proper management of information. Do you know what a play-by-play is? Or color commentary? That's what you guys are currently offering. The following paragraph is both the best example of the problem I have seen and one of the worst pieces of writing I have ever read on a high-quality wiki. "Soifon engages Yoruichi in hand-to-hand combat before the two put some distance between themselves up in the trees of the forest they landed in. Soifon comments that even though they have not seen each other in a long time, Yoruichi has not gotten any stronger. Yoruichi quips that on the contrary she thinks that Soifon has in fact gotten weaker. Soifon notes that the Tentōken, that Ichigo was wearing had the emblem of the Shihōin family, she asks if Yoruichi gave it to him. Yoruichi plainly admits it as she states that flight was necessary to rescue Rukia at the time. Soifon states that the Tenshiheisonban, the Shihōin family, has also fallen, as if Yoruichi's actions of helping the drifters is found out, her family name will surely be removed from the list of the 4 great families. Just look at the Shiba family. She notes that the fall of a noble family is not a pretty sight at all. Yoruichi asks why Soifon is talking so much, maybe she is excited to see her old mentor or is she blowing of steam from her position as Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō. She asks Soifon if it is stressful being her successor. Soifon tells her don't get cocky and think she is still better after all these years. Soifon states that both the Onmitsukidō and the Executive Militia are now under her control, as Yoruichi's era has ended a long time ago and she proceeds to take out her Zanpakutō and stabs it into the tree. Immediately Yoruichi is surrounded by a cadre of Executive Militia members. Soifon asks if she remembers that when the Corps-Commander of the Executive Militia draws her sword the execution begins. Everyone who opposes the Corp-Commander will be executed. Even if that person was the Corps-Commander once and since she gave up on being the Corps-Commander. Before anyone can react Yoruichi uses her great skill in Shunpo and takes out ever Executive Militia member in the area in under a minute, stunning Soifon into surprise. Yoruichi tells her to stop looking down on people so much, as she did give up her role as leader, but there is still one title that she still did not give away. Soifon takes off her haori and tells then she will take that title from her." Imrlybord7 20:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Templates and Articles The new templates look good. Can I ask what Template:Icons is for? Regarding the old templates, I don't think I've ever seen Template:Flickr4 and Template:Flickr5 before and according to the "What links here" function, they are not used anywhere on the wiki, so they can go as far as I'm concerned, as I see no use for them. I don't think we need the spoiler one - it was used on the spoiler page, but I've replaced it with a similar message, so it is no longer being used. Template:Lorem ipsum is part of the quote template, but I haven't a clue what it actually does. The quote template itself is used on a few user pages and a forum post, but I see no use for it on the articles. Since it is used by a few people, I'd be inclined to leave it up. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Answers Site I think it would be a good move for us. It is also a far more suitable place for some of the things that get asked around here, as you have said before. But also with a community that actually cares about and is dedicated to Bleach, the junk/vandal problems that plague Wikianswers anime's Bleach category should not be such a big deal on it and so many questions won't be left unanswered. Plus the answers ought to be better quality too. So, yeah, I think it is a good move. The pages that would need updating for the wikianswers widget are listed here. Akadirgun runs Wikianswers anime and would be the guy to ask if there are any issues setting it up etc. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:49, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Corner I have a question: can anyone join the Grammar Corner? ShadowFox15 23:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered contributors. Hi Salubri, just wondering whether you knew how i can stop unregistered conbritutors adding to a wiki? i am an admin for anotehr site and it's driving me crazy having random people sticking anything they feel like - mostly vandalism - into the articles. I only literally just got admin rights and don;t really know how to use them effectively yet. you guys here never have a problem and i was wondering if there are permissions rules somewhere i can alter? any pointers would be greatly appreicated :) [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 09:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC)